


To Live and Submit

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, The BDSM Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in my BDSM Avengers. Steve needed a pretty lil sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live and Submit

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/140155982093/live-to-submit-winter-soldier-james-bucky)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 1) Captain America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6099807)  
> [Part 3) Iron Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8069938)


End file.
